When Derek beats up Gary
by daseyfanatic
Summary: Derek beats up Gary and finds out the meaning of a certain abbreviation along the way. R&R!


**Hey guys, this is my second EVER fanfic! I'm really grateful to those who reviewed my first fanfic and well this not really that different, because it all revolves around DASEY! What else? Also, Derek and Casey are two years into University and so, read on my fellow dasey fans!**

'Hello, Earth to Princess of nerds,' Derek said waving his hand in front of her.

She ignored him, her eyes focused on her faded jeans. This would technically be their one thousanth fight, after Casey learnt that giving Derek the silent treatment instead of retaliating would be a much more effective method.

Of course, this did not phase Derek, he just annoyed her more until the Casey that he knew would finally crack and fight back like the secret warrior princess that she was. So, he sat in front of her and began taking away her stationary, which had been sorted neatly on her table, one by one. Until he stole the pen she was writing with away from her.

'What?' She spat roughly grabbing him by the collar. Derek blinked quickly in surprise not expecting her to be so vicious and then smirked, because this was EXACTLY the kind of reaction that he had wanted in the first place.

'Jeez, I didn't expect you to go all Godzilla on me Case,' he said waving his hands in the air, trying to move away from her. Because Casey, of course, didn't know the meaning of personal space.

'What do you expect Derek?' She said hitting her hands on the table. The papers fell on the floor and Derek jumped in suprise with all of the pens in his pocket nearly falling out. 'You beat up another guy, you know I don't like violence, especially if it's from my brother'

'Step-brother,'

'Same difference,'

'Sure Princess,' he said rolling his eyes 'But I think the bruises on my body beg to differ,' he said pouting in a very Derek-like manner.

Casey scoffed in response. 'Sure,' she said crossing her arms.

Derek lifted his shirt to point to the black bruise on the side of his perfectly toned chest. Casey's breath hitched slightly and turned her eyes to the floor. She didn't see the abs, or the two lines that trailed down to his,

'Ahem,' Derek brought Casey back to reality and it wasn't obvious at all that she was blushing. I mean her cheeks weren't bright pink or anything.

'Bu, but'

'Bu, bu, bu, but what Case?' Derek asked

'But that's you,' she stated in a matter-of-factly tone. _This is Derek, snap out of it. NOW._

'You fought with me,' he pointed accusingly.

'So?'

'It left scars,'

'And your point is?'

'It hurt,' he pouted again simultaneously giving her the puppy dog look.

'Yeah,' she looked away avoiding the eyes, tapping her foot impatiently. 'Where are you going with this?'

'Over the remote,'

'But,' she began to defend herself.

'I had bruises for TWO WEEKS!'

'That wasn't violent!' She protested her innocence.

'I rest my case,'

'What was your case exactly?'

'That Casey does do violence,' he said smiling. 'So I can too,'

She stopped talking and began to read her book.

'Ohhh, come on Case,' he said poking her.

She glared at him and he moved away a little.

'You beat him up,'

'So?'

'It's GARY'

'And?'

'Three broken ribs, a twisted ankle and a black eye Derek!'

'Case, no one cares, I didn't even get charged, plus coach let me off with a severe warning.'

'Because he's your FRIEND! He's OUR FRIEND! And yet you beat him up!'

'Serves him right,' he muttered under his breath.

'Derek! You never learn! What in God's name possessed you to lash out at the poor guy?' She also hit him, for good measure.

'Nothing,'

'Derek,' she warningly.

'He said something about Sally, and I got angry.'

She looked at him. It had been a while since they talked about Sally and it made her feel a bit out of place. Even though they were still 'going out' it was weird. In the sense that they were in a non-exclusive relationship, where Derek got to chase after every girl with a pulse, except of Casey of couse. So Derek would keep chasing after girls, and Casey would keep chasing after Derek with the numerous disadvantages of unsafe sex. Yeah, she could be a kill joy.

'He said I was in love with someone else and I didn't deserve Sally,' he plonked himself on the chair beside her clearly annoyed and upset.

'Ohh, Derek, no one cares, he was probably just winding you up,' she said gently rubbing his back forgetting that she as angry with him.

'No, he was being serious and I said nothing and then he started talking about incest and then,'

She stopped rubbing his back.

'Not about you and I?'

'Yeah, me and you, Derek and Casey, Cad and Keener, Jerk and Princess,'

'Okay, I get it,' she said abruptly stopping him. 'But why?'

'Something about usta or something,' he said obviously trying to remember what he had said.

Casey was confused.

Derek continued, 'I haven't got a clue about what the hell that even means, I mean is that even an abbreviation?' It was like he was talking to himself. 'But I have heard you say that word a few times, right? With those cheesy romance novels,'

'What?' Casey squealed.

'Those books that you have hidden in that cabinet under your clothes,'

'There's something known as PRIVACY Derek,' she said hitting him.

'Not with us,' he said smirking.

'Uhh,' she said dropping her hands on her lap.

'So what does it mean?' Derek asked looking at her intently.

'Usta?'

'You sure you saying it right?' Csaey was now fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, not looking at Derek again.

'That word you write on the notes in your novel,'

'You READ my books?' she squealed.

'Only your comments,' he muttered. 'I don't bother reading the ACTUAL book Case, jeez!'

'But you haven't read a book since like KINDERGARTEN!'

'Well, it was to get blackmail material you know what I mean,' he said. 'I do have a "Casey file" you know, and it hadn't been updated in a while so I thought, why not?'

'What? I don't,' she started to stutter.

'Wait, UST! That's what it is!'

Casey froze in her seat.

'Casey?'

'Ahem,' she said almost choking on her own salilva. 'Well,' she began to fidget.

'On with it already woman!'

She gulped an air of breath. 'UST is an abbreviation for,'

'While I'm still beautifully young Case,' Derek said looking at his nails. _Dude, I have to clean these._

'Well,'

'CASEY!' _This better be good. _

'It stands for Unresolved Sexual Tension,' she blurted out.

'What the hell does that even,' he stopped as the words finally sunk in and he clamped his mouth shut. 'Oh,'

'Yeah,' she said. 'I've got to be going,'

'Oh,'

'Can I have my stationary?'

Derek didn't even respond as she grabbed her pens and ran out of the room.

* * *

Casey went to save Gary the next day at the hospital with a bouquet of flowers. She gasped as she saw all the wires that he was attached to, and it was all because of Derek. Gary had met Casey at the beginning of University and from their first encounter he had pretty much sussed out the Derek and Casey banter to be something more. Something a majority of their friends saw, but coincidentally not them. Gary had known Casey and Derek for about two years now, and was still wondering why the hell they hadn't just got together already, they were practically going out anyway.

Casey was the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

'I am so tremendously sorry about Derek's unlawful, primal and animalistic ways. I sometimes wish he hadn't such a bad temper,' Casey blurted out, as she rushed to the side of Gary's bed.

'No worries,' he said, slightly shifting in his seat.

'How could you say that? It's DEREK!' She began to ramble, not noticing the smile on Gary's face.

'I guess, in a way it was sort of to protect your honour,'

'Come again?' Casey asked, clearly lost at where he was headed.

'I received a bouquet of flowers from Derek yesterday night,'

'Oh really?' Casey said without any expression on her face.

'You can read the message out loud if you wanna,'

'Ohhkaaay,' she said unsure of where it was all going. She picked up the card "Sorry Gazza, I guess I just didn't know what UST meant, my sincerest apologies"

'Yeah, he was really sorry,' Gary said laughing. 'He came in with chocolates this morning before practice; although he had already eaten half the box it showed that the captain of the hockey team, he really does have a heart,'

'Yeah,' Casey said smiling. Although she didn't know why her expression was a reflection of Gary.

'A heart, which evidently belongs to you,'

'Really Gary? REALLY?' Casey asked as she stood up ready to leave. 'You think Derek is bad? Boy, I can re-arrange your face,' she warned as she opened the hospital door.

'Sorry, sorry Casey' he said his hands flying to his face. 'I guess I'm just a Dasey shipper,'

'And what the hell does that stand for? That's not another silly abbreviation is it?'

'Don't know, guess you'll find out one day,' he muttered with wink as she left.


End file.
